


Shibari

by lasirene



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dominance, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shibari, it isn't really d/s but it can read like it a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasirene/pseuds/lasirene
Summary: "Time is meaningless in this position."
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Logan (X-Men)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Shibari

**Author's Note:**

> No one can convince me that Logan didn't learn how to do shibari when living in Japan. You can pry that headcanon from my dead fingers. I did my best to describe a dragonfly sleeve and a spiral futomomo.
> 
> Tagged with d/s because, while it wasn't my goal, it can kind of read like d/s.

The padded mat is soft under his knees, and Remy’s grateful for it. The wood floor would be cold and hard, uncomfortable. He could do it, certainly, but it would take away from the fun of it all.

Logan’s gaze is a palpable weight on his body, one Remy basks in. He’s trussed up for his lover in black and red ropes, beautiful body on display. His arms are drawn back, black rope looped all down his arms, perfectly spaced, anchored by firm knots down his spine until ending at his wrists, the excess tied around his middle finger for decoration. His legs are folded under him, calf to thigh, bound together in black as well.

The harness decorating his torso is intricate, made to display his figure. It starts with red rope around his neck, a heavy knot in hollow of his throat. From there, a single rope traces down the center of his torso. More ropes trace the divots of hard abs, highlighting the V in his hips, knotted around his hard, pleasantly aching cock in a decorative ring. A decorative webbing covers his chest and shoulders, a pattern that Remy can feel against his skin but cannot see. His desire to please his lover keeps his head up.

Logan sits in a chair in front of him, admiring his work. Remy preens under his gaze; he knows he’s an attractive man, but Logan is the only person to truly make him feel beautiful.

Time is meaningless in this position. He has surrendered completely to Logan, to his will and his desire, knowing his own pleasure will come soon. It’s freeing, to give in, to surrender, to trust Logan with his body entirely. Logan will take care of him. Once he’s looked his fill.

The lust pulses through Remy in a low thrum. Behind his back, his fingers flex now and then. The anticipation builds and builds and builds. His empathy is wide open, feeling Logan’s low hum of need, letting his own lust be felt by his lover. Remy grows increasingly aware of his hardness, his need, the pre-come that seeps from his slit.

He can’t help the shivery hitch of his breath, and Logan responds to it, shifting forward in his chair. His legs spread, a purposeful move so Remy can see the way his lover’s hardness strains at his jeans.

“You ready for me?” Logan rumbles. The low rasp of his voice draws a shiver over Remy’s spine.

“_Oui, cher_,” Remy murmurs, lifting his eyes to meet Logan’s again.

Logan lingers a moment, taking a last, pleased look. Remy waits, quiet and patient, knowing his reward will come soon. When Logan stands, he can’t help the small whimper that drops from his lips. His Logan is a gorgeous site. The flash of his belt buckle draws the eye to his groin, where the outline of his cock is clear. His body is perfect; sculpted abs, the sharp V of his hips, thick arms. The dark hair on his chest narrows down his belly, a thin line descending from his naval and disappearing behind his jeans. Remy feels his breath hitch on a groan. His cock pulses in anticipation.

“Shh,” Logan whispers. His fingers comb through Remy’s hair, trace the shell of his ears, the line of his jaw. Remy sighs and leans into the touch. Even such innocent contact is stimulating. He shivers, twisting his head to kiss and lick at Logan’s palm. He whimpers and mewls, begging without words.

Logan rumbles out a low purr. His belt falls open with a clatter, chased by the rasp of a zipper. Remy’s tongue darts out to lick his lips, an unconscious gesture of animal hunger.

Logan’s jeans fold open, caving to the pressure of his arousal. Remy’s eyes are riveted to the exposed skin, the trail of dark hair disappearing into his jeans. His hands convulse into fists. He wants to touch his lover. The desire to touch him burns like fire in his fingertips. But he can’t – and it only makes everything more intense.

Logan pulls his jeans down just enough that his cock bounces free. Logan lets out a low, sighing groan at the loss of pressure. Remy watches as his lover wraps a loose fist around himself, watches the slow tugs that are only a tease of sensation. Remy wishes it was his own hand gripping the thick erection, or his mouth wrapped around the red head that begs for stimulation.

“_Cher_,” he whispers, “please.” His voice is low and throaty, echoing the need rioting inside him. Remy is not a begging man, but Logan loves to hear him, to know what he wants, what he needs. And oh, how Remy needs to taste him. “Let me suck you. Make you feel so good, _amour_.”

Logan grins, stepping closer to him. His hand tangles in Remy’s long hair, holding him still for a moment. Logan rubs the head of his cock against Remy’s lips, hissing when Remy’s tongue flicks out to tease the sensitive skin. “That’s it, baby,” he groans, loosening his hold on the thick auburn hair. Remy parts his lips, pursing them around his prize and suckling at the head. He feels the spike in Logan’s need across the empathic link, hears it in the sharp intake of breath. “Fuck, you’re so pretty with your mouth on my cock. Needed me that bad?”

Remy can only answer with a groan. His eyes flutter closed as Logan’s pleasure wraps around him, fogging his mind with red. He tastes like the best kind of sin on his tongue. Remy pulls off the gorgeous cock, kisses the head before he starts to mouth and lick over the hard shaft. He even lavishes attention to his hips and abs, worshiping the Adonis he kneels before. But he can’t keep away from his lover’s cock, and soon he takes him back in his mouth, deeper this time.

Remy hums, closing his eyes to focus. Logan’s cock is heavy on his tongue, salty pre-come dripping into his mouth. The hand in his hair guides him, and Remy lets Logan pace the way he bobs up and down his cock. Logan’s words of praise and encouragement and pleasure wash over him, and he responds with hums and moans, increased suction, taking Logan in deeper until he swallows around the aching head.

Time is meaningless in this position. All that matters is making Logan feel good. Pushing him an inch at a time to the edge. To make him cum.

Eventually the tug comes to his hair and the fingers fall away. Remy blinks his eyes open, lifting them to look at Logan. His lover is flushed, broad chest heaving with panting breaths. His eyes are dark and hungry. “I’m ready, baby,” Logan says, his words little more than a desperate growl. “Make me cum, Remy.”

Remy moans, the sound muffled around him, the vibrations pulling an answering sound from Logan. He pulls back to the gorgeous head, sucking at the sensitive flesh. His tongue rubs against his frenulum; Logan’s pleasure runs haywire through his own body, and Remy moans again. The vibration of the sound only drives Logan further, a string of swears and dirty talk washing over Remy. Logan’s hips thrust, and Remy opens his mouth wider, letting the cock fuck into him.

“Remy, God, fuck,” Logan hisses, thrusting in deeper, deeper. Remy whines, lifting his eyes again, meeting Logan’s gaze. He relaxes his throat and swallows Logan deep.

Logan swears again, breathless now. His hand cradles the back of Remy’s head, strong and insistent. His hips move in short, desperate thrusts, his cock sliding thick and heavy over his tongue. Remy can feel how close he is, the knowledge making his own cock twitch against his stomach, pre-come smearing on his skin. Remy whimpers, swallowing around the head, scraping his teeth light over the hard flesh-

He feels the pleasure break, hears Logan shout. Remy draws back just enough so Logan’s cum spills into his mouth. He moans around him, sucking at him, milking him of the very last drop.

Logan moans as his erection twitches one last time. Remy swallows, pulling slowly off the wet flesh. He hums at the sight of the gorgeous cock, barely softened, wet with his spit and traces of cum. He laps him clean, delicate kitten licks, careful not to overstimulate the sensitive flesh. His lover pets his hair with a tenderness that makes his chest feel warm.

“Perfect, darlin’,” Logan murmurs. “So good to me. You deserve a reward for that.”

Remy’s breath hitches. He looks up at Logan. He can see his pupils dilate as Logan takes him in – ruffled hair, flushed cheeks, lips swollen and slick; his own pupils so dilated his eyes are almost all black.

“Beautiful,” Logan murmurs. His hand cups Remy’s cheek, and he leans into the touch again. Logan lowers himself to his knees, kneeling with him. “My beautiful Remy. And so hard. Need me so bad.”

“Please, Logan,” he whispers. His body starts to tremble, just a little. “Need ya ta touch me. Need ta cum, _cher_, please, need it so bad-”

“I know, love.” Logan’s low voice makes him tremble. “You took such good care of me, now I’m gonna take care of you.”

The first touch wrenches a cry from him. Logan murmurs soothing nonsense, his other arm wrapping around Remy. Remy leans into his shoulder, sobbing in relief as Logan strokes his aching cock. It feels so good that it hurts. He tries to thrust into Logan’s palm, but bound as he is, he can’t move enough to accomplish anything but frustrating himself with a whisper of greater pleasure.

Remy manages to angle his head down, needing to watch. Logan’s hand is perfect around him, a snug ring of heat and pressure. He’s spilled so much pre-come that Logan’s hand slides smooth along his cock. His erection is achingly stiff, the head almost purple in desperate need. The sight of himself being pleasure makes him whimper, and he presses his face against Logan’s neck. “_S’il te plaît_,” he whispers, “_amour_, Logan-”

“It’s all right,” Logan whispered to him. “Don’t have to hold out, love. You’ve done so good tonight, you can cum. Let me feel you cum.”

The words are all he needs to fall apart. Remy cries out, his body jerking as his orgasm shatters him. His cock pulses in Logan’s grip, spitting cum onto them both. The pleasure melts him down to nothing but bliss, and he collapses fully into Logan. The aftershocks of his pleasure leave him twitching and shivering in his bonds.

He’s dimly aware of Logan’s arms wrapping around him, his low voice murmuring praise in his ear. Remy can’t reply beyond nuzzling weakly at his shoulder.

Warm, gentle hands stroke over his skin. Logan’s fingers work at the intricate knotwork. Time is meaningless, but Remy feels the pressure holding his arms in place loosen, the rasp of the ropes being unwound from his skin. With his arms freed, Logan scoops him up and carries him to the bed. Remy murmurs appreciatively as he’s laid down on the soft mattress.

Logan moves to his legs next, untying them from their sharp bend. His hands are slow and gentle as he stretches the long legs out. Pins and needles tingle Remy’s legs, but before he can form words, Logan’s hands are working over him, easing the sensation.

Last comes the harness; Logan unties just a few knots before it loosens, and Logan slips it off. He takes the time to put all the rope away, and when he comes back, he has a blanket in hand. Remy smiles as Logan covers him up, making sure he won’t catch a chill. Remy wants something warmer, though, and he catches Logan’s wrist, tugging at him. “Lay down wit’ me, _cher_?”

“Was already plannin’ on it,” Logan hums in reply. He kicks off his jeans before climbing in with Remy. Remy rolls over, slow and languid, needing to snuggle into him. Wrapped up in the warmth, he can’t keep from drooping his eyes. The intensity of his orgasm has left him loose and pleasantly drowsy.

Logan’s hands work over him, petting him. The touch is soothing and lulls Remy further into his drowsiness. “Rest, darlin’,” Logan murmurs. “I’m right here.”

“Just a li’l nap,” Remy mumbles. He snuggles in close, relaxing into the familiarity of Logan’s body. Safe and content, he dozes with his lover curled close around him.


End file.
